Our growing world population is straining our planet's natural resources, especially clean fresh water. In some geographical regions, fresh water is scarce. Accordingly, conservation of fresh water is a matter of survival for certain populations. It is to innovations related to addressing conservation of fresh water that the disclosed invention is generally directed.